The Future Unknown
by fluorescents
Summary: Nobody knows when it happened. But people all over the globe started developing powers. Now, a war is brewing, three different sides fighting for different reasons. My name is Isabella Swan and I'm a part of the X-Men.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or X-Men, they belong to their creators. **

**WARNINGS: this chapter might have some grammatical errors **

* * *

Nobody knew when it happened. Nobody knows how it happened.

But suddenly teens started developing powers all over the globe. Moving things with their mind, gaining superhuman strength, being able to see the future, suddenly gaining the ability to fly, you name it. Though, not all teens started gaining superhuman powers. Only those who were born with the x-gene were able to obtain imaginable powers. And these individuals were labeled mutants.

Since then mutants hid themselves from normal humans, some even killed due to their powers, while others were scared especially those who had just come into their powers, fearing for their life. That was until a telepath named Charles Xavier created a home for teenage mutants. A safe haven, where they were accepted among people like themselves and were taught to control their powers, a place where they were free from the hatred and scorn that plagued their life. They learned to blend in like normal humans, talking with them, walking among them and protecting them from people who wanted to harm them, humans and even other mutants who shared different beliefs. These mutants are a part of the Brotherhood, their leader Magneto has the idea that mutants are superior than humans and should all be eliminated.

Now a war has come, three sides fighting against one another. The Brotherhood who wants to kill all humans. The humans who want to put an end to mutants. And then there's the X-Men whose only goals in life is to live in harmony with the humans and protect them from any harm.

My name is Isabella Swan and I'm a part of the X-Men.

* * *

**_Prologue _**

Bella looked up at the metal gates that surrounded the gigantic mansion, feeling a sense of happiness and excitement rush through her.

I'm finally home She thought to herself, a gentle smile on her face. It's been a year since Bella been home. A year since her adopted father sent her to Forks, Washington to become reacquainted with her biological father she had found, who didn't even know she existed. It seemed her mother had given her up for adoption due to the fact she couldn't support her child after she left her husband. Now her mother seemed happy, remarried to a younger man, and had completely forgotten about the daughter she had given up eighteen years ago.

When Bella first met Charlie at the airport she could definitely tell that the man before her was her father. She looked just like him. He had brown hair that was graying at the sides of his temples and brown eyes, although hers were more of a caramel color that looked like a mixture of gray and brown mixed together, while his were a muddy brown. Charlie had told her she gotten her eyes from her grandmother, who had died years ago.

During her time with her biological father she found that they were more alike than she thought they were. They both liked to give each other their own space and not hover like overbearing mothers. They both had problems expressing their feelings and liked to keep things bottled inside.

Throughout the time with her father she experienced things she wasn't expecting to happen. Bella had her first experience attending a human high school, she made friends who were humans and she discovered another world whole world that was hidden from everyone. And to her surprise she ended up falling in love. She fell in love with a boy that was too beautiful to described, with the most breathtaking smirk that fell upon those lips- No She thought abruptly No more thinking about HIM!

Bella shook her head as to rid any evidence of Him from her mind.

She looked back up at the gates, taking in a deep breath before pushing the gates open with her hand. She bent down and gripped the suitcase on the ground and pulled her travel bag behind her. She wasn't the least surprised when the front door of the institute was unlocked and strolled right in meeting the sight of her family huddled up in the foyer. A banner was floating overhead in the air, "Welcome Home Bella" written in blue paint.

Her adopted father wheeled himself in front of her, a smile on his kind face. "Welcome home Bella".

Bella smiled, dropping her things on the floor before bending down to hug her adopted father. "It's good to be home Father".

* * *

**Author's Note: Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you guys think and what I need to improve. I'm not sure when I'll update next, but hopefully soon. **

**Thanks for reading, **

**fluorescents**


End file.
